


To hug a friend/拥抱一个朋友

by seventhcloud777



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcloud777/pseuds/seventhcloud777
Summary: 也许每个人都知道拥抱你最好的朋友是怎样的。让你感到安全，让你感到温馨。接受从你记事起就陪伴你的双臂。有时候是令人安心的，有时候你甚至察觉不到。对我来说，却不是的。它仿佛要将我击沉。它击碎了我的灵魂和心脏。





	To hug a friend/拥抱一个朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerielTLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerielTLA/gifts).
  * A translation of [To hug a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659451) by [MerielTLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerielTLA/pseuds/MerielTLA). 

也许每个人都知道拥抱你最好的朋友是怎样的。让你感到安全，让你感到温馨。

接受从你记事起就陪伴你的双臂。有时候是令人安心的，有时候你甚至察觉不到。

对我来说，却不是的。它仿佛要将我击沉。它击碎了我的灵魂和心脏。

我们在他的厨房里，在和我们的朋友度过了美好的一天后。我们进行了户外烧烤，他做了一只恶意满满的鸡。我走到里面取一瓶啤酒而他就那样，有点像是，跳上了我。

他在还是一根可恶的树杈的时候喜欢那样做，我一般会把他背起来上下晃一晃，因为我能做到，因为他曾是我要照顾的人。而现在他跳了上来，我几乎要跌倒地上。所以我们笑了。他把我转了过去，抱住了我。

而我以为这只是一个普通的拥抱。我们很享受彼此之间的存在。当你和某个人认识了有一阵了，就会有这样的情况发生。但他•••一直没有放手。他多加了一点力。我明白了，他需要这个。他正经历着一次艰辛的修复。所以我抱了回去。

我的鼻子埋在了他的颈窝，停留在了那儿。在对方的臂弯之间，我们仅有•••呼吸。我吸进他的味道，感觉到了自己的心跳。我感觉到了这有多疼，我的心脏渴求的有多么多•••希望能有更多又希望少一些。它太多太多了，同时却又远远不够。

我很难过。

因为我对这个男人的感觉，我对他的感觉，以及他的存在本身，多到难以承受。这他妈的太多了。

我•••已经完了。

我终于明白我完了。很久以前，我以为我像弟弟一样爱着他。但像这样的时刻为这个猜想增加了笑料，给我的肚子踢上一脚。

我的胸口胀痛着。我还想再靠近他一点。我嘴唇下的他的颈部肌肤乞求我去亲吻。但我做不到。我做不到，因为我知道他还在想着她。

我感觉到了我眼睛的刺痛。我得放手了。我需要从他身上移开了。因此我拍了拍他的背，说“来吧，朋友我们得走了。”

而他什么也没有说。

我站着停住了，想弄明白他的沉默意味着什么。而他只是后退了一步，对我微笑。“你知道你是我唯一的家人吗？”我眨眨眼，因为他的话而发愣。

“哇哦！是啊我是你他妈唯一的朋友。其他的那些家伙都是因为我来的。所以是的，我对此相当明白。”明显的嘲讽。这些一直是我的保护墙。

他笑了。

“这只是•••别担心，”他继续说道。“我知道我在煽情。我知道我过了。就再多忍耐我几秒吧。”

“好、好吧。你怎么了呀？”

“我要走了。就明天。”

“你说什么？”

“我要去华盛顿了。”

“你说什么？”我重复刚才的话。他妈的他在说什么？他为什么之前什么都没告诉我？他一直都有计划，喜欢事情井井有条。他没毫无规划地做事•••好吧他该死地情绪上头的时候会做出傻事来——像现在这样——然后不得不让我把他从麻烦中解救出来。

他只是该死地耸耸肩。“CIA叫我过去。我不该告诉你这个的，但你得知道我为什么要走。”我后退一步。这对我来说简直是噩梦。而对他来说只是一次组织的召唤。

有一时刻我想告诉他让他等我，告诉他我会去到那儿看着他的后背。但我的负伤程度不允许我回部队了。因为我的一只手臂而存在的那只狗会在这点上同意我。

“那你是什么时候打算告诉我的？”

“现•••在？”

“现在？你知道我要进来拿啤酒所以你就这么过来告诉我，当所有人都在外面的时候，就这样？”

“我知道你会有这样的反应。我不想它成真因为这是我想做的事。这却也是我十分害怕的事。我从未真正在布鲁克林之外住过•••是的，我们曾被部署到别的地方，但那并不真实•••那种感觉不一样。我不用回家，我不用选一个公园用来跑步。而我现在需要做了，在别的什么地方，而我很害怕。”他说完后看起来很疲惫。好像这件事压在他心上好一阵了。他这样让我生气。

“噢，你害怕？那你为什么还要走？”为什么你他妈的要像这样离开我？

“因为尽管我害怕我还是想去做。”可恶，我现在怎么还能对那说不呢。他是一个艺术家一个士兵，这是两件美丽的事物让他成为了现在的他。而我不能继续这样，跟他说，不要，别离开我，别变得勇敢，听从你的恐惧！所以我控制住自己然后告诉他。

“好吧，卧底先生，让我们喝点伏特加吧，到外面去，为这该死的事情祝酒。”他在拿酒之前微笑。

他的蓝色注视不在我身上了，我试着找回我自己。这他妈的发生了什么？也许这就是天意吧。上帝或者别的什么人觉得我们是时候分开了。是时候让我们适应没有彼此的生活。是时候让我认清现实，提醒我他不是那个我能留在身边的人。他永远不会是我的.

这他妈的太疼了。

但从另一方面说，这也许是我能期待的最好的了。因为我快招架不住。有他在那儿，微笑，大笑，以他本身的美丽一直站在那儿。我也会忍不住落成碎片的，如果他在那儿。

所以我微笑，手臂绕上他宽大的肩膀，告诉他。“你会没事的，朋友。如果你有任何事，只要给我打个电话。记住，我会陪你到最后的*。”他微笑，点头。

我们走到外面，而我尽可能快地喝起了第一轮。我需要这个。我需要停止感受疼痛和内心的矛盾。他明天就会走。而且谁知道他会待多长的时间。这不太真实。

至少，我只需要忍受一个夜晚的折磨。我不知道如果他在这之前告诉我我该怎么办•••即使是现在我也明白他有多了解我。他对我会有的反应意识到了多少。

有时候我害怕他知道我的感觉。那些迹象摆在那儿，而且我知道我足以看透。我的一部分拒绝这么想，因为那意味着他将永不会回应我的感觉，只会在我们之间堵上某样东西的墙。轻而易举地让我沮丧。

我恨我自己还在奢求着更多。

“所以，你什么时候去DC？”丹尼尔问我，而我皱起了眉。

“我不会去。”他睁大了眼。

“不去？你要留这个破小孩一个人了？”我对他描述的史蒂夫闷闷发笑。

“是啊。小鸟崽不得不学会一个人飞行。”我晃了一下酒瓶，感觉到了他在我身上的注视。

“你是一个傻子。”

“那就是我。”我站起身，走向史蒂夫。我知道那些家伙不会在他面前开我的玩笑。

接下来的晚上成为了酒精里的朦胧和放声大笑。我知道我没有做得很好但我不在乎了。我不想去想去感受或别的什么。也许在明天的宿醉后的反应中我不会察觉到看着他离开时的心痛。

*I am with you ‘till the end of the line.


End file.
